Undercom E.Sans
E.Sans stands for "Error Sans" meaning he is not the only Sans to exist in this AU Backstory Error Sans was born from corrupted coding from a broken Undertale timeline when the payer messed with the timeline to much, causing Sans to freak out and become a glitch. He then spent his time hunting down and destroying AUs, as he deems them to be glitches in the multiverse, witch is rather ironic.... because Error is a glitch himself. Error finally managed to freeze the multiverse, preventing resets from undoing the destruction of AUs. This caused all timelines to continue past the "True Reset" blockade that was throwing them into an endless loop. Error quickly destroyed all the secondary Undertale timelines to make sure there was one, true original left. Error continued on his war path, destroying the Underfell, Horrortale, Regrettale, and Storyshift AUs. Little did he know, but the main characters from those AUs were being teleported to the Original Time to safety. AS soon as he heard of this, he immediately focused his attention to the OT, planning to kill off the AU characters once and for all. The only thing Error did not know, is that the AUs had powerful friends... or at least strength in numbers. All the characters of the AUs and the OC rallied together to fight against Error. And after almost killing C.Papyrus, F.Chara, and Aliza, he noticed that he was gonna need a different approach. Error did show signs of change after he meet N.Chara from Regrettale. N.Chara believes that anyone, no matter how bad they are, has the power to change. She supported and believed in Error ever since they first meet. And after Ink Sans showed that Error was causing the OT to become unstable, Error agreed to help hunt down Nightmare Sans. Error is not doing this out of the goodness of his own heart, but for his own reputation. N.Chara continues to chip away, and may one day fully convert Error. Appearance Undercom E.Sans looks just like his Errortale counterpart. His clothes are inverted colors of C.Sans. He often has floating ERROR text around him. Personality Error Sans is a stubborn, selfish manic who just wants to see the AUs suffer. However, as stated before, he seems to be heavily influenced by N.Chara and may one day fully convert. Relationships * Ink Sans - Ink and Error are sworn enemies in Undercom, although Ink consistently tries to get Error to stop destroying Timelines. * Nightmare Sans - Nightmare Sans destroyed Error's reputation of being the strongest Sans, so Error would like nothing more to get his reverence. Ink Sans used this to his advantage to help convert Error Sans. * Classic Sans - Error does not wish to destroy any Classic characters, but C.Sans has no love for Error. * Fell Chara - Error almost killed F.Chara, leaving her broken and mentally unstable. * Jet Sunstrider - Before Jet died, Error made secret deals with Jet to help himself get close to the Monster settlements. * No one else really liked Error Sans, so there's no point in listing the rest.